Flash Sentry (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro.
Here is the intro from Flash Sentry by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Krimzon Guard - Humbert (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Osmo - Sultan (Aladdin) *Taryn - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Ximon - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Kaeden - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Transcript *Narrator: In the great struggle of good versus evil, there is often more to a hero than meets the eye. Just as the plants have their hidden roots, and rocks, when turned over, reveal their dark underbelly with all manner of surprises, so too is the great story of Arnold and his epic fight to save Haven City. Every mother's child has heard this story well, but most have heard only half the tale. For as great as Arnold was, he would never have succeeded without his often forgotten but faithful sidekick, Flash Sentry. *Grandpa Lou: In my many years as a sage, and trust me it's a big number, I've learned one very important truth. Behind every great hero, there is always a wisecracking, obnoxious, nincompoop! This is his story... *Employee: I can't do this anymore. It's too dangerous! *Sultan: But, but please. Don't leave now. *Employee: Forget it! find another crazy sucker, okay?! (Sultan sighs. Flash screams) *Dr. Eggman: Forget the brat! The Baron wants him. *Flash Sentry: Don't worry, Arnold! I'll save you before you know it! (falls over) Oomph! *Guard: What was that? Wh-where'd he go? *Sultan: Wh-where did who go? *Guard: That little crazy orange– Whatever he is, I'll show him! *Sultan: Hmm. *Narrator: Two years later, almost... *Flash Sentry: And there I was, toe to toe with five, uh, fifty-five of the nastiest lurkers you ever saw. Suddenly, they came at me from the left, so I moved to the right, with a chop, and a kick, and a–... (yells. The Patrons laugh and leave) Wait, come back! I-I've got more! A-after I fell down to, uh, confuse the lurkers, I then– (groans) *Sultan: Can you speak up, son? My ears aren't what they used to be. Tell us the one about how you can knock guards silly with a single blow. *Flash Sentry: What, I can? Oh, oh yeah! Yeah, yeah. Those guards don't stand a chance against the old one-two. *Sultan: Yes, I'm pleased to meet you also. I'm Sultan, proprietor and chief spray technologist for the Kridder Ridder extermination company. Let me get right to brass tacks, young man: I need someone like you; someone with your ingenuity... *Flash Sentry: That's me! *Sultan: Someone with your strength... *Flash Sentry: That's right! *Sultan: Your resourcefulness... *Flash Sentry: Yup. Got it. *Sultan: Your bravery, in the face of certain death... *Flash Sentry: What?! Okay, move along, old man. You had me at "hello", but you had to push it! *Sultan: In short, would you like a job working for me? I'll make it worth your while. *Flash Sentry: Forget it, buddy! I don't know nothing about exterminating, and I hate bugs! Although, I could always fake it. *Sultan: Eh, what? You'll take it! Wonderful! Meet me at the shop tomorrow. And welcome, welcome aboard! Category:Julian Bernardino